Silent Treatment
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa Naruto mendiamkannya seperti ini. Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya itu. A Naruto and Sasuke Story. Warning: almost plotless and contain Boys Love. Well, wanna read and review?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the crazy storyline.

**Warnings:** plotless, sedikit OOC, short fiction, deskripsi mendominasi.

-x-

**Silent Treatment**

-x-

Sasuke memang bukan orang yang peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Ia juga bukan orang yang mau peduli apa yang dirasakan oleh orang lain. Bukan keinginannya menjadi orang seperti itu tentunya. Dibesarkan di tengah keluarga yang selalu menyimpan apa yang dirasakan di balik topeng dingin keluarga Uchiha bukanlah keinginannya. Ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di tengah keluarga seperti itu dan sudah seharusnya ia bersikap demikian. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang memprotes hal itu, bukan?

Pria berkulit pucat itu menghela napas panjang. Jemari pucatnya bergerak menyisiri helaian rambut gelapnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sejak tadi duduk diam di ujung sofa yang sama yang ia duduki. Sosok itu diam dan lebih memilih untuk menatap ke arah jendela yang menampilkan langit cerah musim panas. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa sosok yang biasanya selalu berisik itu kini lebih memilih diam dan seolah-olah tidak menganggap dirinya ada di ruangan ini.

Sungguh, terkadang menjadi kekasih seorang Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah hal mudah baginya.

Tentu saja bukan karena Naruto adalah sosok yang manja yang selalu ingin menghabiskan uang dengan berbelanja di pusat-pusat perbelanjaan atau seorang kekasih yang tidak mengerti bagaimana menjadi pasangan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah seorang _public-figure_. Tentu saja tidak demikian. Naruto bukanlah pria seperti itu. Naruto juga bukanlah orang suka menghamburkan uang miliknya. Bagaimanapun juga, pria pirang itu mempunyai sumber keuangan sendiri. Naruto juga bukanlah pasangan yang buruk untuk disandingkan dengannya. Malah, keberadaan pria itu menjadi pelengkap hubungan yang mereka jalani selama ini. Mereka adalah orang yang bertolak belakang namun hal itu bukanlah masalah.

_Well_, sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya ia untuk mengingat kejadian apa saja yang terjadi di antara mereka selama dua setengah tahun terakhir. Sekarang adalah saat penting baginya untuk memikirkan mengapa sejak tadi pagi Naruto terus menerus mendiamkannya.

"…Sampai kapan kau akan diam saja seperti itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok pirang tersebut membuat Sasuke geram. Ia ingin berteriak kepada Naruto atas sikap kekanakan pria itu. Ia ingin bertanya kepada Naruto atas sikap anehnya sejak tadi pagi. Namun seperti sebelumnya, si pirang hanya menjawab dengan gedikan bahu dan tidak memedulikan pertanyaannya.

Sasuke membenci _silent treatment_—sangat benci malah; menjadikannya tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto mendiamkannya.

Apa ia baru saja membuat kesalahan terhadap pria itu sampai Naruto mendiamkannya seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat pria itu seolah-olah sedang marah padanya? Sasuke memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sejak kemarin malam di kepalanya. Seingatnya, tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti terjadi.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sasuke datang dari studio tempatnya bekerja tepat pukul enam sore. Ia tidak mampir ke manapun mengingat Naruto memintanya untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka setelah pekerjaannya di tempat selesai. Tentu saja ia mengiyakan permintaan Naruto mengingat ia tidak mempunyai rencana apa pun. Sasuke juga ingat kalau semalam Naruto masih bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Pria pirang itu sudah tiba terlebih dahulu di rumah dengan makan malam yang terhidang di atas meja makan. Cengiran lebar khas pria itu menjadi hal pertama yang ia jumpai saat memasuki rumah.

Semuanya terlihat seperti biasanya.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja sikap Naruto sedikit berbeda dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke tidak menjumpai Naruto tertidur di sisinya ketika ia membuka mata. Ia tidak menjumpai senyum cerah pria itu ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri. Dan setelah melirik bosan ke sisi tempat tidur di mana biasanya Naruto tertidur lelap, ia baru menyadari satu hal…

Naruto bahkan tidak tidur di kamar mereka dan barulah ketika Sasuke mencari keberadaan pria berambut keemasan itu, ia menyadari kalau semalam Naruto tidur di ruang tamu. Menggelung diri di dalam sana sampai Sasuke berangkat untuk bekerja.

"Aku tidak diam di sini untuk melihatmu tidak mengacuhkanku, Dobe."

Sasuke melihat Naruto melirik sekilas dari balik bahunya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain; kali ini ke arah televisi yang sejak tadi menyala namun tidak ada yang menonton. Kembali, Sasuke menghela napas panjang; memijat pelan dahinya. Ia benci dan tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto.

"Dobe," Sasuke memanggil; mencoba untuk melunakkan sikap Naruto. Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sering ia lakukan. Ia bukan orang yang suka merepotkan dirinya untuk tahu kesalahan apa yang sengaja atau tidak ia perbuat. Biasanya, orang-oranglah yang sudah terlebih dahulu meminta maaf kepadanya sebelum ia melakukan hal itu. "Jangan bersikap kekanakkan dengan menganggapku tidak ada di sini. Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam, huh? Dewasalah, Usuratonkachi."

Pria berkulit pucat itu berusaha untuk tidak memukul puncak kepala Naruto ketika mendengar desis pelan yang meluncur dari bibir pria itu. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat keadaan di antara mereka semakin runyam. Bertengkar dengan Naruto bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang di tengah pekerjaannya sebagai seorang entertainment sedang padatnya. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan setelah pekerjaan yang menguras waktu dan tenaganya adalah bercinta dengan Naruto sampai tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Ya, hanya itu. Ia juga tidak peduli jika keesokan harinya Mitarashi Anko akan menggedor pintu depan rumahnya hanya untuk menyeretnya ke lokasi pemotretan.

Gerakan dari ujung sofa membuat Sasuke tersadar. Lewat sudut matanya ia menyadari kalau Naruto tengah menegakkan tubuhnya dan tanpa berkata apa pun berjalan menuju dapur. Dalam diam, Sasuke mengikuti pria itu dan berhenti di depan mesin pencuci piring sementara Naruto terlihat membuka salah satu lemari penyimpanan. Sasuke mendecakkan lidah melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cup ramen dari dalam sana. Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kekasihnya menyukai makanan yang tidak sehat seperti itu.

"Suatu hari kau akan mati karena makanan itu."

Sasuke segera mengumpat pelan sebelum bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk mengomentari makanan kesukaan Naruto. Iamencoba untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun ketika sepasang iris biru cerah Naruto menatap tajam kepadanya. Sungguh, Sasuke seharusnya tidak berkomentar seperti itu karena hal tersebut akan semakin membuat semuanya lebih buruk lagi.

"Lebih baik tutup mulutmu dan jangan banyak berkomentar, Teme."

Ah, untuk pertama kalinya sejak tadi pagi Naruto berbicara padanya. Sasuke yang saat itu menyandarkan diri di pinggiran mesin pencuci piring hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' pelan; membuat Naruto menggeretakkan giginya sebelum mendecakkan lidah dan berbalik untuk menyeduh ramen di tangannya.

Keheningan melanda di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara gemericik air yang dituangkan ke dalam _cup_ ramen dan suara plastik yang dirobek oleh si pirang. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa pun. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di seberang meja; melihat si pirang menikmati ramen instan setelah lima menit menunggu.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengatakan apa kesalahan yang kuperbuat padamu, Naruto?" Sasuke bersuara; memecah keheningan. Ia tidak luput melihat gerakan tangan Naruto seketika berhenti. Kekasihnya terdiam sejenak sembari menatap ke arahnya. Tangan tan pria itu menurunkan sumpit dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Dobe—"

"—Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini, Teme?" Naruto memotong kata-katanya. Sasuke hanya menautkan kedua alis dan menunggu Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut mengingat ia bukanlah orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. _Hell_, ia bukan orang aneh semacam itu. "Saat ini aku ingin sekali pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen lalu menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen dan kau harus menraktirku."

"Dan mengapa aku harus melakukannya? Bukankah kau bisa melakukannya sendiri? Aku bukan orang yang akan menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk makanan tidak sehat seperti itu."

"Oi!" Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Naruto memukul meja makan. "Hal seperti itu adalah hal yang pantas setelah apa yang kaulakukan pada ramen-ramenku, kau tahu?"

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin bertambah mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria di hadapannya. "Ramen-ramenmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan—"

"—Semalam kau membuang satu dus ramenku, Brengsek! Jangan menghindar dan mencoba bersikap tidak tahu apa pun! Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya, Teme!"

Sasuke termenung sejenak. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Pria berkulit pucat itu mendecakkan lidah kembali ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Maksudmu satu dus ramen yang kau simpan di atas rak?" tanyanya. Ia mendapati Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang seolah-olah menahan kesal. "Ya, aku memang melakukannya, Dobe. Karena itukah kau mendiamkanku seperti ini? Hanya karena ramen-ramen itu? Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku, Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke menyembunyikan seringai kecil di balik tangannya yang ditopangkan di atas meja saat melihat raut kesal dari Naruto. Seperti yang ia duga, ia mendengar Naruto berteriak padanya mengenai apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal seperti itu.

"…Kau hanya kesal karena aku lebih menyukai makan ramen daripada masakan Italia yang kaubelikan, bukan? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana enaknya makanan itu dan sekarang dengan seenaknya kau membuangnya? Lalu aku harus berterimakasih padamu? Hah! Kau benar—"

"—Naruto," Sasuke memotong kata-kata pria pirang di hadapannya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau mendengar racauan tidak jelas dari Naruto di saat apa yang dilakukannya bisa menyelamatkan perut pria pecinta ramen itu. Tidak memedulikan kekesalan Naruto, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun berhenti tepat di ambang pintu dapur. Sepasang oniks miliknya menatap pria itu dari balik bahu. "Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukannya? Asal kau tahu, Idiot, ramen milikmu sudah kadaluarsa dan aku terpaksa harus membuangnya. Kau tidak mau keracunan makanan, bukan?"

Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto. Ia mendengus pelan melihat kedua mata pria itu melebar. Tersenyum sinis mendengar teriakan pria itu.

"Usuratonkachi."

**F I N**

**Author's note: **fanfiksi yang iseng-iseng ditulis ketika berkendara dari Jogja ke Bali, orz. Saking mumetnya dengan seluruh kegiatan KKL semoga saja tidak menjadikan fanfiksi ini aneh #eh. Yosh! Mungkin ada yang mau meninggalkan review untuk fanfiksi ini? Setidaknya sebagai imbalan bagi author stess yang sebentar lagi pulang ke rumah dan berkutat dengan kegiatan kampus #headdesk


End file.
